Speak Now
by roseflorintine
Summary: Daine has to watch as her only love prepares to marry another woman...and can do nothing about it.


AN: I heard Taylor Swift's "Speak Now" and an idea popped into my head!

Disclaimer: Don't own Immortals series.

Daine strode inside the small church, packed with people. Quietly, she slipped behind the curtains. "No!" She heard Varice's shrill voice. "I wanted purple roses, not white!" The sound of shattering glass and a quiet scream.

Even Daine had to admit, the bride to be looked lovely, if not her style. Layers upon layers of lace, with a design that looked beautiful on Varice, she would be the most radiant woman there. Her golden hair was all done up in curls, in an elegant design, and she moved with liquid grace. But her beautiful face was marred by a scowl, and malice glittered in her eyes. Emily, the unlucky girl chosen to be a bridesmaid stood still, looking at the bouquet of flowers and a crystal lamp lying on the floor.

Varice snapped, "Well? Hurry up and get me my purple roses!"

"But…" The girl whispered, "We don't have any purple roses…"

Varice glared at her and spoke in an icy tone, "Fine. Get those white ones off the floor, and clean the glass out of them."

Daine slipped away, careful not to let her blue dress rustle, and went to look at Numair. He looked wonderful, black hair styled wonderfully, in a sharp suit, standing stiffly by the preacher. The wedding march played as a professional pianist caressed the keys of a grand piano and other played the organ.

To Daine, it sounded like a death march. Varice drifted down the aisle, clasping her bouquet of flowers. Her white teeth flashed brilliantly as she smiled widely. Daine hid behind a flower arrangement, looking on with envy as a woman who was completely wrong for her husband to be married her love.

Painfully slowly, Varice reached the altar, and took Numair's arm. They looked to be perfect for each other, a wonderful couple, but Daine knew better. Unbeknownst to her, a single hot tear traced its way down her cheek. The preacher began his long speech, but Daine paid no attention. She could only think, _So many chances, but they all passed by me._

And now Numair was to be married to Varice Kingsford Salmalin-to-be. And Daine could only stand there in mute horror. And when Numair said "I do." She wished she could spring up and beg him to stop, to rethink this horrible decision.

And then the preacher said, "Speak now or forever hold your peace."

For a long moment, all stood still. No one stood up. But then again, of course no one did. Varice uninvited anyone who would, including Daine herself.

But no. Daine stood up proudly. Chairs shifted people stared at her with horrified eyes. Varice stared at her, slightly openmouthed. Daine thought she looked rather like a fish. Daine looked right into her eyes, challenging her, and opened her mouth.

**AN: From this point on, this was written by the lovely MageNelloofGalla!**

She took a breath. And another. Those _eyes_ on her. She placed her gaze on Numair and she could finally block out everyone.

She built up her confidence and finally let words crawl out of her throat. "I'm not one to come right into a wedding uninvited, mind. But you are **not** supposed to be here, saying the vows that give your life to a woman you're not meant to be with."

Gasps traveled across the room in big surprised bulks. "How brave of the little country girl," and "Her? Why, children should not be dealing with such matters of consequence."

They were far away voices as she gazed into the mage's dark eyes. He smiled, a broad warming jolt that spread through her veins. "I knew you'd come around, Magelet." He left a dumbfounded Varice at the altar, and enveloped his one-time apprentice with a back-breaking hug. "I knew you'd come around."

"But everyone," she whispered. "We'll be the couple on their lips for a whole month."

"No, Magelet," he said soothingly, pulling back to truly se her face. "It'll probably be more than that." Her eyes widened in fear and shock. "But it doesn't matter. Because I love you."

AN: Review!


End file.
